


Unknowingly Stuck

by Eldrithia



Category: Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Identity Issues, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldrithia/pseuds/Eldrithia
Summary: An Alternative Universe of Just Shapes and Beats where Cyan and Blixer go missing in the last battle. And a new being appears a few weeks later, with no clue who they are, or where they are. But faint memories, and feelings lead them to continue their life, in hopes that they will come to understand themself. Even if it is a hard journey with a rough road ahead, it is for the better that they take the difficult path, and they are willing to do so.
Relationships: Blixer/Cyan, Cube/Barracuda (Heavily Implied)
Kudos: 30
Collections: Accidentally Stuck JSaB AU





	1. Prologue: The Final Battle...?

A tale of shapes and beats finally is due to end. The battle between a very strong square woman, and a highly mutated half shape/half beat, who no longer has any control of himself is finally in the favor of one. Even after falling dead before the pink monster’s horrific strength, the woman is powered back up by the triangles of the tree of life in this land, Paradise. The friends she made along the way provided her with the assistance she needed in such a desperate time, and it paid off. All the struggling led up to this, and when the final blow was ready to be struck, the two dashed at each other in one last attack, leaving behind an intense light, that no one could see through.  
After a time, it exploded and the two were gone, but the Tree of Life’s large triangle remained, meaning that she the hero had succeeded. But at what cost, had she and the hybrid died to their last attacks? Was it worth it in the end to sacrifice two who could have been saved for peace? The square’s friends were sad, even if things in Paradise were fixed, it left a hole in their hearts. Cube, her caretaker was especially devastated, but she wasn’t the only one, the Triangle monster, Barracuda was also devastated, as he had spent a lot of time with the mutated hybrid and raised him.  
The two caretakers bonded over their loss, having never felt what it was like to lose a child before, it would be beneficial to have someone who knew the feeling. Before long they found themselves in a relationship that assisted them both, and they helped with new things in Paradise. But, despite its name, not all was right in Paradise, as sightings of a strange hybrid individual were becoming spread about as rumors. Many feared from these rumors, that perhaps this wasn’t the end of the spread of the pink-colored corruption the other hybrid, Blixer had spread before. And without Cyan, the hero who won against him they were doomed to fall to it, though they had plenty of other warriors, none had quite come close to her.  
So, the two set out to find out all they could about these rumors. Though little did they realize that it would be a very interesting trail to follow. Back during the fight, the glow and explosion was a strange thing, and to assume nothing happened would be foolish. While the glow covered all from seeing what was happening, it was very different for the two within it. The corrupted one and the hero’s last attacks colliding with each other caused an interesting reaction, pulling them close, and that was when the explosion happened, but no one knew of the real results of this.  
Though they would find out eventually, even if it would shake some to the very core.


	2. Awakening.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A being with no memories wakes up... All they have are vague feelings, and this leads to trouble emotionally. But they won't let this hold them back.

A strange purple being opened their eye, and looked around in confusion, where were they? It was a cave, but it had a hole in the ceiling from what they assumed was themselves falling… But it didn’t make any sense, they didn’t remember anything, horns pulling back a bit. Looking down at their arms they looked surprised, why was one square-based, and the other was spike-based? They assumed the claws on the more spike-based arm would be useful for climbing or something like that.  
They gripped the scarf covering the lower part of their face, it was pink, purple, and blue, and one long part looked like it ripped into several floating pieces, while the other segmented into floating squares. Their clothes were simple, a dark-colored hoodie with the triangles that showed their status on their chest… Wait! Triangles?! Usually, they would only have one, but these two were together one with an upward-facing point, and the other with a downward-facing point. Towards where they fused it was purple like them, but the further out it was on them the bluer the top one got, and the pinker the bottom one became.  
What were they…? They saw an underground river not too far away and ran to look at their reflection in one of the still pools beside it. When they glanced in it, they saw their differences for the first time without looking at just their hands. They had horns, but one looked more like a square on the side of their body with the square arm, the one that still looked like a horn was on the side with the spiked arm with claws. Their pupil was a white square, and they were purple, minus the scarf that was the colors they had seen before.  
And the rest of their outfit counted into that, the dark hoodie, and their soft white pants, with grey boots. They even had a spiked collar on, but they didn’t seem to mind that so much, they were too busy being confused by their appearance. This didn’t make any sense! Why did this feel so wrong?! They finally screamed, turning bright pink in some sort of rage, their claws sharpening on their one clawed hand before they clawed the wall hard leaving large marks from the action.  
They then dropped to their knees and sobbed turning a bright blue, they didn’t know why just seeing their appearance caused such a rush of emotion, it just did. The fact that they were changing colors didn’t help either, and when they finally stopped sobbing, they moved their scarf down and took a drink of the water before splashing some in their face. They needed to get it together and feed themselves, but they had to make sure no one found them out, they decided to climb through the hole they created in the ceiling. Using their own power to create more limbs to launch their body out of the hole, landing on their feet as they made the limbs vanish. They quickly dashed with great amounts of agility when they spotted something that probably would be producing food.  
The thing producing food was a fruit tree, particularly very large oranges, they had always hated citrus fruits. That thought confused them even further, they didn’t remember ever having one before this… Though they collected plenty using their extra limbs to hold them, and they decided to see if they could find a place to stay. And they found a very well-hidden cave, nearby to a waterfall, it even appeared to lead to the top of the place the water came from. They would hunt tomorrow it was late, so they gathered enough things to start a fire, and quickly got into the cave, sealing off the entrance using a large boulder.  
They then set up a place for a fire and started one using a small laser from their eye. They left the top entrance open, so it didn’t get too smokey in the cave, and they didn’t have to deal with choking on the smoke. They then ate enough oranges to sate them, and fell asleep for the night, using the hood of their hoodie as a pillow for their head so they didn’t become uncomfortable. Though they felt tired, so they quickly fell asleep, and that was how they would be until morning.


	3. Rumors and an Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cube and Barracuda go to investigate the sightings of a hybrid wandering about. Only to meet the hybrid who was being sighted, Dubian, and making a deal with them to take them to the Tree of Life, and the Sun.

Cube and Barracuda decided to investigate the rumors of sighting of a hybrid wandering around an area. And the two arrived at the village in the area, Barracuda was looking around while slithering beside Cube, a curious look on his face. This village was new, so they might have just been paranoid about the corruption still, it was good that Barracuda despite his corruption being deemed non-contagious. He was still pink, however, and that brought about some suspicion before they introduced themselves. Eventually, they got led in the right direction by some friendly village shapes, that seemed to already get why they were around.  
The area they got to had a purple tint, but not like the corruption that turned everything pink. Everything was the normal color but with a purple tint on it, something had been around. One village shape pointed out to follow the river up to the waterfall, and that they had seen something around there. The two did so, and upon reaching the area, they heard splashing, someone was doing something in the water. They looked across the river to see a purple figure, who shortly afterward noticed them, white pupil looking at them while holding the fish he caught.  
The purple figure quickly fled afterward by using their extra limbs to jump on top of a nearby cliff. They peeked back over, square fingers, and sharp claws holding the cliff from their extra limbs, they had a feeling they knew these two, but why? Their eye met with Barracuda’s, and they simply watched him closely, what could he be thinking about? “Cube, I’ve never seen any shape, beat or hybrid like this before…” He told the shorter shape, who nodded.  
“It’s the same for me, but they don’t seem bad… Uh, hello?” Cube admitted, calling out to the hybrid.  
“Hello.” The hybrid responded, their tone was a lot like Blixer’s to Barracuda, just something about the noises they made accompanying their speech.  
“We were just curious about you because of rumors about another hybrid wandering around, and everyone is still worried about the corruption after all that happened,” Barracuda told them, getting a confused look.  
“What happened? I don’t remember a lot other than waking up in a cave, I’ve been in this forest since then.” The Hybrid asked, putting the fish down to use hand gestures along with their speech.  
“You didn’t hear about all the stuff related to the corruption that turned everything pink…?” Cube asked, watching the Hybrid shake their head.  
“Well, I’ve heard about it from the people of the nearby town, but only because I catch them talking on occasion while I was looking for food. Never really the full details of it all.” They admitted, frowning.  
“Well pink shapes or beats were generally corrupted then, but after a time it calmed down. Mainly after a friend of mine handled it, Barracuda here got corrupted in fact. But he isn’t able to corrupt anyone else anymore.” She informed them, as the hybrid jumped down from the top of the cliff.  
“That’s interesting… I think I am a bit weird as well. I turn pink when I’m mad, but I don’t think I’m corrupted… Or maybe I might be, and I just can’t spread it anymore. Though that doesn’t explain the color I am currently…” They pondered, still confused.  
“It certainly is confusing, that’s for sure… Perhaps a visit to the tree of life would help, after all, it seems like Sun, and the tree can give us plenty of answers when we need them.” The snake triangle suggested, getting a nod from Cube.  
“Yes, I thought about that too! So, what do you think, uh?” She stopped suddenly; they didn’t even ask for their name.  
“It’s Dubian, but I think it would be a good idea. After all, I don’t wish being lost on myself, I need to know why I’m like this.” Dubian explained, smiling under his scarf.  
“Well, I guess that’s good then, we should get going. If we go fast enough, we could get back to the tree in a few days.” Barracuda stated as they started walking back towards where they came from.  
After walking for a time, they decided to hunker down in an inn for the night. And it was surprisingly comfortable, not like the mixed-up hybrid thought it would be. This was their first time sleeping on a fluffy bed, and it was exciting, well, until they got sleepy then they passed out immediately. They didn’t think that they would want to sleep so much, they didn’t even know what they were eating tomorrow. They began to dream, though they weren’t sure if this was a dream or a memory… It was almost like they were there, things were pink, very pink, so much so that it was obscuring things.  
They spotted someone in the pink color, and walked up slowly, arms to their side in slight worry. Though when they got close enough, a hand landed on their shoulder, large, and clawed, as well as pink. He met the eye of whatever grabbed their shoulder, but before they could see what they looked like, the dream faded to black, whatever it was, was important. They frowned in their sleep, that was something they hoped would never happen again. But for now, they needed their rest, and that was what mattered.


	4. Travel and Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group travel back towards the Tree of Life, and the Sun. Dubian quickly runs off a corrupted shape who wanted to fight, and after settling down for the night gets a dream that turns out not to be a real dream. But rather inside of their own mind, where two particular people wait for them.

Dubian woke up to Barracuda shaking them a bit, probably trying to get them up. “Oh, good morning Cuda.” They greeted, nickname sleeping out accidentally.  
“Good morning to you too, Dubian.” The snake shape responded, chuckling.  
They got up off the bed shortly afterward, ready for breakfast, Cube was already downstairs from what they assumed. They headed downstairs after Barracuda finished with whatever he was doing, and found Cube waiting for them with some food. The mixed-up hybrid was quick to eat, and drink as much as they needed, slipping the things under the scarf tied around their face to devour them properly. The other two chuckled at how enthusiastic they continued eating something they hadn’t broken their back over. “So, did you have any interesting dreams last night?” Cube prodded them, watching Dubian nod.  
“It was really weird actually. It was very, very pink, though it didn’t appear hostile or anything and someone in the dream placed their hand on one of my shoulders. Though I didn’t get to see what they looked like, my dream ended, and I went back to sleep without one after that.” They stated, looking confused still.  
“Hmm, that is rather weird… I had a dream about Blixer again…” Barracuda sighed, the smaller shape simply hugged him, as the hybrid across the table looked confused.  
“Oh right! We haven’t explained to you everything we know about the pink corruption yet… But Blixer and Barracuda were two of the important figures in the spread of it, Blixer was the leader in fact. But the two had known each other beforehand, in fact, Cuda was his caretaker, that’s why he gets dreams about him often, he misses him. I raised the hero, Cyan, the little square, I miss her so much, and I am in a very similar situation…” Cube explained, watching the other nod.  
“Yeah, that makes sense. I wish I could have met the two of them, they sound like they would have been very interesting. Even if I really have no clue who I am, especially before waking up in that cave, maybe they could help me figure it out…” Dubian mumbled, looking down at one of their hands.  
“Don’t worry about it, you’ll figure it out eventually. I am confident in that at least.” The snake shape maintained, watching the other still looking at their hand, they had finished eating a few minutes ago.  
The three stood up after that and decided to continue back towards the tree of life. After all, it would be easier to figure it all out there. And that was where the two had a house already, so it would be much safer and more stable there. They had still been having issues with random corrupt shapes, and such running about causing major or minor problems, major ones being injury or destruction. Minor being harassment, and the occasional argument, though they had a feeling they would not be having an easy time getting back.  
Over the time they spend walking and talking, they gave Dubian a nickname, Dubi, though they didn’t seem to like it that much. It wasn’t long before they ran into a corrupt shape, though this one was clearly intent on a battle. Still, the two seemed surprised to see the hybrid take the shape up on their offer. It wasn’t long before their purple friend had the upper hand, and took high advantage of it, using it at every opportunity until the shape decided to flee. The two realized then that the hybrid was a being meant for combat, and their diverse fighting style of using projectiles, and physical attacks in tandem, as well-being able to dodge quite well certainly said that for them. They could control a battle with so little effort, and they had already stated they didn’t remember anything before waking up in the cave, so these skills must have been innate.  
“That was really fun! I’d like to try more of that!” Dubian chuckled, holding their clawed hand close to their mouth as they did.  
“Dubi, that was amazing…! I haven’t seen anyone that good since Blixer and Cyan.” Cube sputtered, watching the purple hybrid turn to look at her.  
“It really was no big deal, I thought it was fun, but I probably could have handled that guy with only one hand. He wasn’t that good.” They insisted, hands resting back on their hips.  
“Well then, we should continue then,” Barracuda advised, and the other two nodded walking onwards towards the Tree of Life.  
They arrived at another inn quite late at night, and quickly got a room, this was the town closest to the tree. So, this was a good place to stop for the night, and shortly after they all got settled down, they fell asleep under the covers of their beds. Dubian wasn’t going to have the most peaceful night, however, as shortly after they passed out, they began to dream again. When the dream became clear, they finally saw someone in front of them, a pink, male hybrid, who was shaking them a bit, horns positioned back in annoyance. “Ugh, don’t just look at me like that.” He growled, causing Dubian to blink, this all seemed very real.  
“Like what…?” They questioned, clearly very shocked, and confused.  
The pink hybrid didn’t hesitate to grab their clawed hand and drag them along, perhaps it was to show them something. That was when something hit the overwhelmed purple hybrid, this person looked a lot like the one Barracuda talked about, Blixer was it? “If you are wondering, I am Blixer. I assume Cuda told you about me, that’s just like him. But Cyan is around here somewhere as well, Cube was wise to mention her.” He clarified, catching the other nodding out of the corner of his eye.  
A bright blue square finally dashed up to them, and she caused the pink hybrid to stop. “Wow, Blix didn’t think you’d actually be able to get their attention so soon.” Cyan hummed, they really were interesting looking.  
“I am getting the feeling this isn’t actually a dream… But uh, I’m Dubian, as I’m sure you might already know. But do you two know what happened, and why you seem stuck here?” Dubian queried, eye looking at both.  
“We have a slight idea of what might have happened, but nothing exactly clear. It had a lot to do with the end of our battle from what we remember, but what resulted from it was you, Dubi. Though how exactly, we’d have to ask Sun or the Tree, after all, they are a lot more knowledgeable when it comes to this subject than us.” The blue square told them, watching them rest a hand on their chin.  
“It’s good Cube, and Cuda is taking us all there then, even if they don’t realize we are both here as well. After all, they can only really see Dubi, and we can’t really talk to them, because they have all the control. I figured that perhaps we can help them though, I was able to get his attention because he has used my innate skills the most. Kid, do you think you can let us talk to you more often?” Blixer inquired, watching the purple hybrid think on it.  
“I’ll try. Maybe when we get to the Tree and Sun, they’ll be able to help more with this.” They returned, getting a soft nod from the other two.  
“That should be good enough for now. Just rest Dubi, we’ll talk more soon.” Cyan promised, watching the other leave the confines of their mind to sleep properly.  
Tomorrow would be a very long day, and they all needed to ready themselves for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story ended up being a lot shorter, so I'm already finished with all the chapters. The next chapter is actually the last one, I'm sorry if it feels rushed or anything. But this wasn't planned to last a very long time anyway, though this won't be the last thing in this AU.


	5. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, a decision is made about the future. And two characters return with a new face also joining the mix. But no one is lost in the process.

The three woke up as they had the morning before, and ate, but today was different. After they ate, Dubian took a shower, washing their clothes when they did. And finally putting them back on when they got finished, the other two had done the same. They walked out of the inn and decided to go to the tree, and the sun first. The purple hybrid was kind of nervous about the situation, but they would continue, Blixer, and Cyan told them to keep going in their head.  
When they got close to the tree, the sun appeared to greet them, smiling brightly at them. Dubian nervously smiled back, single eye meeting with the sun’s two, the Tree of Life simply glowed a bit brighter at their presence. “Sun, we have a new friend, though they are a bit strange. They were wondering if you could help them figure it out?” Cube greeted, watching the sun curiously look at the other.  
“Well, they certainly are strange, but it would be easier to do so with the Tree’s help. Come on help out a bit buddy.” He responded, using his cloud hand to tap on the tree a bit.  
The tree in response presented a new being, that looked like a small triangle, it was glowing and then formed a body. A general Wiseman's outfit appeared on it, but the body was that of a woman, and they had triangle-based fingers. Like Barracuda they bared a single eye that appeared in the middle of the hollow triangle, though it was a single color. “I am happy to give help in the stead of the tree; you may call me Trilan.” The female triangle reassured as she bowed respectfully.  
“Nice to meet you Trilan.” Dubian greeted softly, letting the other grip one of their hands to look at them.  
“So, you are Dubian then, you are such an odd being… It is a miracle one such as you could even exist, with the circumstances and all.” Trilan informed them, reaching a hand up for their scarf.  
They seemed shocked by all this, what was so strange about them other than what they already knew. ‘Kid, don’t let her words bother you too much, you are here to find out what this is about, so ask, and of course, take off that scarf for her.’ Blixer urged in their mind, causing them to pull the scarf off, and drop it to the ground.  
Cube, and Barracuda both looked surprised, their mouth, it looked at lot like Blixer’s when he was Annihilate. And when the scarf had dropped off, their eyes dropped, they hadn’t thought it was a big deal. They were still lost in thought from Cyan, and Blixer talking to them, though they came back to reality when the female triangle pressed her hand to the two triangles on their chest. “I don’t know if this was obvious to anyone else, but Dubian is where Blixer and Cyan went. They are what happened to them, all the energy from those last attacks fused them together and sent them away from here.  
However, it is a mystery to me how they managed to gain a mind of their own, and it wasn’t just Blixer, and Cyan fighting for control of the body. But it certainly is a strange occurrence…” The Sun told them, watching the purple hybrid look up at him.  
“Is there any way to undo it? Without losing Dubian of course.” Barracuda inquired, watching the sun frown.  
“It is possible, but seeing as Dubian came from the power Blixer, and Cyan only temporarily had. They might come out, very… different, if we keep them. Though I can already assume that they are willing to try it. But at this point, it depends on Blixer, and Cyan, after all, whatever comes of Dubian is their responsibility. So, when they make their decision tell me, Dubi.” Trilan explained, watching Cube, and Barracuda walk up to the purple hybrid.  
“Have they been there the entire time?” Cube inquired, getting a head shake for no.  
“They’ve only recently been able to hear everything and talk to me. But they are thinking hard now, that’s okay though. No matter what they choose, I’ll be okay with that.” The purple hybrid explained, softly smiling, and holding a hand to the triangles on their chest.  
“I hope they make whatever choice would work the best for them. But I do hope it isn’t getting rid of you completely.” The snake triangle uttered, he wondered what was going on in the other’s head.  
Blixer and Cyan were discussing extensively what they would have to do if Dubian became their responsibility, even if they might not remember anything. They already knew that the purple hybrid had made their choice, but the two of them still had to decide. Cyan smiled, and then finally spoke, “Blix, I’m okay with sharing the responsibility of someone else with you, and Dubian is such an interesting being.”  
Blixer seemed touched and blushed a bit, she was insistent, he figured he would not mind it as much with her enthusiasm. And maybe if Dubian was more like him he could teach him some things, and he would love to pass on some of his skills. “Alright, Cyan, I’m fine with taking the responsibility if you are going to help me. And I’ll be happy to spend as much time as required with you, and the responsibility we will gain. Just if we are in our bodies again, that’s all I want.” He decided, smiling himself when Cyan hugged him, he hugged back, closing his eye, this reminded him of when he was younger, Barracuda used to give the best hugs.  
“They’ve made their decision… They want to take up the extra responsibility, and I am glad to hear it.” Dubian stated eye closed, they were very happy about it.  
Sun and Trilan nodded, the triangle woman took the purple hybrid’s hands and led them toward the tree. They walked with her, making sure that they did what she told them to, and she eventually told him to touch the tree with both hands. They did so, and power from the tree rushed through their body, flowing into the two triangles on their chest. Body starting to glow, the world became white for them, and they could feel no more. Blixer and Cyan felt strange, and suddenly the combined body got pulled apart, with both falling to the sides of the still glowing mass.  
Their hands rested on the triangles that returned to their chests with the split and they stood up from the ground. Standing next to each other to watch the glowing, a new triangle appeared in the glow, and a body began to reform. It was small, and Blixer swore he knew that silhouette, it looked like he used to. After a time, it stopped glowing, the small new child got picked up by Trilan, it was a young grey flower like the pink hybrid had once been. The triangle woman walked up to the two and handed the young flower to Blixer, who took the child, claws softly brushing the face of the young one.  
This little boy was Dubian or at least, what remained, and the triangle on his chest glowed a soft white, it pointed down. Like Blixer’s own, and he smiled, he was okay with this, Cyan walked up with the scarf dropped before the occurrence, and softly wrapped it around the boy to put it to use. And it was his after all, even if he would not remember it, she then hugged the taller pink hybrid, who wrapped a soft arm around her. The two were not surprised to have Barracuda, and Cube hug them, and they smiled. “Cuda. I missed you, and I know you missed me.  
I know it’s the same for Cube, and Cyan, but heh, you get us back, and a new friend too. I’d say you two are lucky, but first I have to ask Cube something.” He chuckled, looking at Cube while still holding the little one.  
“What is it Blixer? It’s strange to see you asking me a question.” Cube questioned, watching Blixer blush.  
“Well, I wanted to ask you, so you know. But, heh, this is rather silly to ask, but is it alright if I perhaps… date Cyan?” The pink hybrid prodded, a blush covering his face.  
Cyan was blushing as well, he wanted to date her? She thought that he had just wanted her as a friend, but honestly, she had never been more surprised. “Blixer, you are a weird hybrid. But I can see that Cyan looked surprised, maybe you should ask her instead…~” The blue shape teased, watching Blixer blush harder.  
He turned to ask the bright blue square, but she just kissed him. He returned the kiss while making sure that the little flower was still safe in his arms. When they pulled away the bright blue square giggled softly, and then responded herself, “You don’t even have to ask, it is a yes Blix.”  
After she said that, they both heard a yawn, and looked at the small flower, who made a soft sound when he looked up at them. “Mommy? Daddy?” He asked, voice soft, the little extra circles floating off his head moving a bit.  
Blixer made a soft purring noise when the kid called him that, and Cyan giggled again. “Yes, little Dubian, we are your parents…” The pink hybrid affirmed, allowing the Dubian to hug him, and then Cyan.  
Barracuda and Cube smiled, laughing softly, they were grandparents now they assumed. But everyone was happy, and Trilan sat down under the tree to rest, with Sun smirking, he was glad they were having a good time now that they had settled it. But he would continue to watch over them to make sure they settled down well, for now, things were calm. But he could not begin to imagine how curious that child would be when they got a bit older, they would be a bit of trouble, but at least the two had time to prepare. Though he already figured that they would not mind that so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a bit more with this au in the future, we will just have to see. Maybe you'll get some stories about an older grey flower Dubian.


End file.
